Midnight Lust
by DrewDUH
Summary: Collection of random twilight male x male slashes! Please review! Mature Rating for a reason! Graphic!
1. Edward x Jacob

Jacob stepped out of the shower, rolling his head through his wet and slicked back hair. His muscles, strong and magnificent, glimmered from the reflection from the light and the water that pulsed down his skin. He grabbed the closest towel, wrapping it around his muscular thighs. He stepped out of the bathroom, releasing warm steam into the hallway. Each step Jacob made across the wooden floor gave off a small patter sound, each one growing closer towards his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the darkness. The room was dimly lit. The alarm clock, which sat upon a small wooden table right next to the bed, read 1:34 A.M. He felt odd for a moment, almost anxious.

"Who there?" Jacob asked lightly.

Footsteps began to resonate from the corner of the room. Jacob turned as fast as he could, bending into a defensive beast-like position.

"Easy wolf-boy." The voice said in a playful tone.

"Edward?" Jacob asked.

The figure stepped forward, walking across a beam of moonlight from the window, exposing him.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, edging out of his defensive crouch.

"I've been having "thoughts", Edward told him, appearing confused.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked him.

Edward appeared nervous as he stepped towards him, moving his hand towards Jacob. Edward's hand moved across Jacob's body, exploring the different ridges of his muscles. Jacob grabbed his hand.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I've always wanted to try something." Edward whispered.

Edward moved in on Jacob's face, moving his mouth to his. Edward's tongue inserted itself into Jacob's mouth, exploring every magnificent detail of his mouth. Jacob resisted, trying to push Edward off, but began to relax, and slowly began to insert his tongue into Edward.

Edward moved out of his mouth, but started down his chest, sucking on each nipple as he made his distance. He tongue moved across his 6-pack and across his naval. Edward grabbed onto the towel that was wrapped around Jacob's hips. Edward looked up. Jacob looked confused and nervous, but gave a quick nod.

Edward ripped off Jacob's towel, and looked down at Jacob's "glory". It was erected in an upright position and Edward began to go to work. His mouth started to work the tip. Edward could hear Jacob giving out a pleasurable sound, almost as if he was out of breath. Edward moved one of his hand upward, feeling Jacob's chest as he worked Jacob's member.

"Oh god, Edward!" Jacob yelled out.

Edward stood up, pulling off his tight black shirt, displaying his muscular pale chest. Jacob sat upright, and started to undo Edward's belt buckle. Edward's cold hand helped him, which led to him pulling down Edward's pants.

Jacob lay on the bed naked as Edward stared at him in his black boxer briefs and holding his left shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't know what took over me." Edward said, looking confused and embarrassed.

Jacob looked away, and then looked back into Edwards eyes. Jacob nodded slightly and smiled.

"Just get over here cold blood." Jacob laughed.

Edward smirked and slid down his boxer briefs, displaying his long member. Edward climbed onto the bed and sat directly onto Jacob. As Jacob penetrated Edward, they both grasped onto the bed sheets.

"Oh… Oh, this hurts." Edward yelled, biting his lip.

Jacob gave out a gasp of pleasure, heaving his chest upward off the bed. Edward flipped his head upward, as he had been completely penetrated. Edward moved back upward, and started the process over again. Jacob moved one hand behind his black hair, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Jacob…" Edward moaned out.

Jacob opened his eyes, and moved his hand up Edward's chest.

"Fuck me," Edward moaned out, "…behind me."

Jacob flipped over, pushing Edward's face into the bed. Jacob began to thrust his pelvis over and over into Edward's behind. Edward gasp out, throwing his hand outward to grab a pillow. Jacob opened his mouth, giving out a beastly roar.

"I'm about to…" Jacob gasped.

"In me…" Edward whispered, as he was grasping tight onto a pillow.

Jacob kept thrusting until he felt it surge out of him. They both opened their mouth, giving out a moan in unison. Jacob pulled out and fell face first onto the bed. Edward twisted over to directly look over towards Jacob. Jacob's chest was heaving, breathing absurdly fast.

"That was…" Jacob started, "That was… great."

Edward smiled.

"Yeah… it really was." Edward responded, "How was it fucking a vampire?"

"Like fucking a popsicle." Jacob laughed.

Edward smiled and hugged up towards Jacob's pulsing muscles. They laid there for hours, until the sun came up. Edward ran home, glittering from the sun, running from something he should not have done; but glad he did.


	2. Edward x Carlisle

Carlisle shoved Edward against his desk, sending stacks of papers fluttering to the floor.

"Fuck me, Carlisle." Edward whispered.

Carlisle pushed him around, sending his pulsing chest against the mixture of wood, papers, and office supplies. Carlisle reached up at his shirt, loosening each button slowly.

"Edward, are you sure you want this?" Carlisle asked, licking his lips.

Edward gave out a deep breath, gripping onto each side of the office desk.

"Yes." Edward responded, reaching back to unbuckle his belt.

Carlisle flipped off his white coat, completely bearing his beautifully sculptured chest. His muscles were magnificent, carved in great symmetry. His chest was bear, except for small amounts of hair under his naval. The ceiling fan in his office gave out an illuminating light, brightening Carlisle's already glorious pale skin. Carlisle's hand felt across his chest; moving across his left pecs then down across his developed abs.

Edward still laid face first into Carlisle's desk, unbuckling his pants in which fell to his ankles. His black boxer briefs sculpted his tightened cheeks. The muscles in his legs trembled.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, pausing from unbuckling his black leather belt.

"You just have a power over me, Carlisle. I've wanted this for so long." Edward smiled.

Carlisle let go of his grey work pants, sliding do to his ankles as well. Carlisle's white boxers stood pitched from his erect shaft. Carlisle reached forward, grasping onto Edward's black buttoned up shirt; pulling backwards. The shirt ripped off, displaying Edward's fully grown shoulders. Carlisle reached one finger under Edward, sliding it across his anus.

Edward moaned from the excitement, grasping harder to the wooden desk.

"Stay strong, Edward." Carlisle whispered as he slid down his black boxer briefs.

Edward slowly exhaled as he felt them past his knees.

"Carlisle…" Edward moaned.

"What is it?"

"Can you put your white doctor's coat back on?" Edward asked, "I've never fucked a doctor."

Carlisle asked, placing his white coat back on, resting against Carlisle's pulsing muscular chest. Carlisle slipped down his boxers, holding onto his urging member. Carlisle spit into his hand, placing two fingers into Edward's hole to lubricate the surroundings. Carlisle slowly inserted into Edward, until it was completely in. Edward arched his back, intensifying the actions.

Carlisle pulled it out slightly, only to shove it back in. The motion was repeated multiple times, sending Edward into a shock of ecstasy.

"Carlisle! Oh… Faster!" Edward screamed.

Carlisle with came to the demand, sending his member flying into Edward's anus with agility and force. Carlisle's coat shook behind him as his pelvis gyrated back and forwards.

"I'm about to cum." Carlisle spoke, clawing into Edward's back.

A sudden knock on the door sent a shock through Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, did you get those papers signed?" A female voice asked behind the locked door.

"Um… oh god," Carlisle whispered, thrusting faster into Edward, "I'll be out in a second with them."

"But, Dr. Cullen, I kind of need them now. I can just come in and get them."

The door handle giggled.

"No, I'll be right out with them. I'm coming!"

"Alright… Dr. Cullen."

"Damn right I'm cumming." Carlisle whispered as he ejaculated into Edward. Edward's eyes flinched as he felt the vampire's cum flow into him, sending his jaw wide open. Carlisle's muscles jerked as the flow continued in random sessions.

"Good boy," Carlisle smirked, "The doctor can see you know."

Carlisle picked Edward up, pushing him onto his red leather couch. Edward sat in nude as Carlisle looked down upon him with only a doctor's coat on. Carlisle sunk to his knees, placing each of his quivering lips around Edward's cock. The feeling sent a shake through Edward, as he placed both of his hands behind his head. Carlisle sucked and stroked vigorously, at the same time exploring Edward's body with his hands. His lips turned away, now only stroking Edward's member.

"Tell me when." Carlisle smiled.

Edward's chest heaved after a few moments, sending his hands to feel across his chest.

"Carlisle… Oh god… I think I'm going to now."

Edward's gave out a sound of ecstasy as he ejaculated into Carlisle's mouth. Carlisle bobbed his head faster, collecting the entire residue that was just released. Carlisle jerked his head upwards, gulping what stood in his mouth.

They both kissed, Carlisle setting his nude bottom onto Edward's lap. Edward smiled, moving his hand down Carlisle's chest.

"I think you have some paper work to sign." Edward joked, releasing a deep breath.

Author's Note: So what do you think? **Please review!** In the review **tell me what pairing you would like to see! **Don't have to involve this story. **Midnight Lust** is just a **bunch of random one shots**!_ Thanks for reading!_


	3. Edward x Emmett

Emmett and Edward lunged through the forest, flashing by trees in a instant.

"The tracks seem fresh. Pick up the pace, Edward." Emmett commanded.

The tracks under their feet were in the shape of an animal, a large on at that. By the look of the markings, the creature looked injured, a perfect target for two hungry young vampires. Emmett licked his soft lips thinking of the feast that lay ahead. He looked back at Edward, wondering if he was as excited of the upcoming event. Edward smiled as their eyes connected, sending chills through his body.

Emmett went into a direct halt, sending his hand out to stop Edward. Edward stopped dead in his tracks has Emmett's strong hand smacked into Edward's pulsing chest. Edward inhaled in; the scent of Emmett was like ecstasy in Edward's mind.

"Edward," Emmett spoke, "There it is."

Emmett pointed out towards a wolf that stumbled in the distant clearing. Edward and Emmett snuck from tree to tree, closing the distance between them and their prey. The wolf limped up to a old, jagged tree; dropping itself onto the tree's roots. The two vampires's crouched into an offensive position, ready to lunge at the whimpering wolf.

The wolf let off an almost human gasp. The two vampires stopped for a moment, confused by the noise it gave off. The wolf began to squirm, twisting in a weird fashion. Dark skin began to form over the matted fur, covering across the whole creature. In a matter of seconds, the wolf formed into an injured human. The two vampires ran out into the clearing towards the injured figure. The man's skin was dark, but at the same time luminous. His hair was black, fizzed out by the elements of nature. The human lay naked under the tree; his perfectly smooth, muscular body cut and bruised shinned in the sunlight.

Emmett and Edward leaned over the injured human.

"Edward! It's Jacob!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward quickly placed his hands upon Jacob, placing him over his back. Jacob let out a gasp as he was slung over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Getting him out of the sun. There was a shaded opening back there." Edward exclaimed.

The two vampires brought the young injured werewolf to the shady clearing. Edward slowly laid Jacob onto a pile of soft leaves, and then directed himself towards Emmett. Emmett looked back confused, trying to put together what just had happened.

"He's bleeding." Edward stating.

Emmett looked down at Jacob's wound.

"We need to apply pressure." Emmett explained, reaching down at his shirt.

Emmett slid his white, dirt stained shirt off his muscular frame. Edward started at his rippling muscles; his eyes slowly moving down to his slightly visible navy boxers. Emmett placed his shirt over Jacob's wound. The sight of a half naked vampire leaning over a completely naked werewolf turned Edward on, sending him back to lean against a tree.

Emmett looked up and smiled, watching Edward sweat at the site.

"This turn you on?" Emmett joked, directing it towards Edward.\

"What… what… no…" Edward stuttered unconvincingly.

Emmett laughed as Jacob regained consciousness.

"Thanks… you guys." Jacob whispered.

"No problem. Rest however long you want." Emmett replied.

Emmett shifted his attention back to Edward, grinning as he stood up. He slowly walked towards Edward, flexing his upper chest muscles as a sign of dominance. Emmett's body was that of a Greek god. Edward licked his lips as he watched them flex and ripple as he walked towards him.

"I heard about you and Carlisle." Emmett spoke softly.

Edward looked up with panic stricken eyes.

"I always wondered about you." Emmett smiled. "You always seemed to be the type who would like it from behind."

Emmett slowly moved his hands down to his pants, quickly unzipping his jeans.

"You know what's funny, Edward? After these many years of being a vampire, I've never tried it."

"Tried what?" Edward asked, scared of what he might say.

"Sex." Emmett spoke bluntly. "Sex with a guy."

Edward's eyes looked up at Emmett's lips.

"There is always a first time for everything right?" Edward asked.

Emmett grinned as he trusted his cold, muscular body against Edward. Emmett slid his hand's under Edward's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Emmett slid down his jeans, releasing his bulge that hid under his blue boxers. Emmett moved his hands down Edward's pale, beautiful body, warping his hands around Edward's jeans.

Emmett began to lick Edward's neck as he undid his pants. Emmett's hands explored the inside of his jeans, cupping his hand around his raging bulge beneath his black boxer briefs. Edward's hands moved across Emmett's perfectly sculpted abs, slightly pushing Emmett away. Edwards tongue slowly slid down Emmett's body, stopping at his naval area. Edward ripped his boxers down to his feet. Edward looked up at a confused Emmett as he wrapped his chilling hands around his member. Emmett turned and leaned himself against the tree and placed both arms behind his head.

Edward began to work the head of the penis, moving his hand along his shaft. Emmett gave out a masculine moan as Edward fastened the pace. Emmett's abs heaved in and out, matching the pace of the blow job Edward was giving him. Emmett's hands grasped Edward's head and began to thrust himself into Edwards's mouth. Edward gave out a moan of pleasure has Emmett's cock plowed in and out of his moist cold mouth against his will.

Emmett slowed down, releasing his grasp of Edward. Emmett picked Edward up, throwing his against an abandoned log. Emmett squatted down to meet Edward's anus, inserting his throbbing cock into it. The fit was tight, becoming harder and harder as he slid himself in. Edward screamed with pleasure as his grasp smashed braches of the log off.

Emmett spit down towards his pulsating cock, rubbing it around the opening and began to slide it around. Edward moaned, grinding his teeth together has the vampire behind him quickened his pace.

"I'm going to cum all inside you." Emmett howled as he trusted himself inside.

"Oh! Fuck! Oh! Fuck me harder!" Edward screamed as he pumped his own cock.

Emmett felt the rush coming towards his cock, his face beginning to grunt.

"I'm about to cum!" Emmett howled as he trusted five more times.

Emmett released, releasing his fangs as he gasped into the air. Edward felt the warm liquid swim into his anus, sending a shock up through his spine. Emmett pulled himself out, and then knelt to his knees.

"Do what you want with me. I'm yours." Emmett spoke, closing his eyes.

Edward stood up, sore from the sexual acts that just took place. He inserted his out cock into Emmett's mouth, trusting it with sexual rage. Edward began to whimper as the climax came. The cum flung into Emmett's mouth, sloshing around his tongue.

Emmett looked up at a naked Edward, swallowing all the remains in his mouth.

"That was amazing." Emmett spoke.

"Yeah." Edward spoke, moving his hand to his back, "You sure are a aggressive fucker."

"We have to do this again!" Emmett joked, grasping his own still pulsing member.

"Now?" Edward asked, still sore.

"We could? Maybe Jacob would like to join."

Both young, naked vampire's attention directed over to the young werewolf. He had been watching, and slowly nodded.


	4. Edward x Emmett x Jacob

Edward and Emmett walked over to Jacob, who lay injured on a pile of leaves. The two hungry and lustful vampires bent down around Jacob, sniffing the blood that slithered down his heaving, muscular chest. Edward inserted his tongue on Jacob's naval, sliding it upward across his pecs, catching a strand of blood. Once Edward closed his mouth, his eyes flung open, as if a monster took a hold of him.

"Fuck me, Edward." Jacob moans as he set his head back onto the pile of leaves.

Edward fiercely inserted his throbbing cock into Jacob's anus with no hesitation. Jacob gave out a howl as Edward's cock was fully emerged.

"Let's feed the wolf some meat." Emmett joked as he inserted his own cock into Jacob's howling mouth.

Both vampires vigorously fucked each end of Jacob, both watching Jacob's abs flex in between each thrust. Edward had a small bead of blood drip down his cheek. Emmett gave out a gasp as he released his fang, sending his hand to grab onto Edward's messy hair. He jerked Edward forward, sending both of their mouths into contact. Emmett flung his tongue around Edward's moist mouth, collecting the loose sediments of Jacob's blood.

"Edward!" Emmett gasped, still grabbing on his hair, "My turn."

Edward nodded, immediately taking his cock out of Jacob's slightly smooth anus. Jacob gave out a immense moan as Edward's member slid out with no warning, sending slight amounts of cum onto the forest floor.

Emmett jumped behind Jacob, immediately pumping into Jacob's behind. Edward stood back to stroke his own sex fueled cock, feeling an eruption of sensations between each stroke. He strutted over to Emmett, prying open his mouth.

"Oh god, fuck me vampire!" Jacob screamed as Emmett pumped faster.

Emmett looked up at Edward, then down to his throbbing cock; opening his mouth. Edward inserted it, giving out a facial expression of pleasure. He began to fuck Emmett's mouth even harder than he did to Jacob, sending trace amounts of pre-cum into Emmett's thirsty mouth.

"Emmett…" Edward spoke softly , "Get ready."

Emmett felt a explosion of warm in his mouth, quickly swallowed by the muscular teen. Jacob was still getting hammered from behind, grasping for something to hold onto as the vampire mad his way with his ass-hole.

Emmett made a face that seemed to be a mixture of pain and pleasure, immediately removing his dick from the werewolf's anus. He began to stroke his member even more, building up a climax.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett shouted, giving off five squirts of cum onto Jacob's back. Jacob was still hard, as he tried to pick himself up from the sexual beating the two vampires called sex. Emmett pushed him down onto the floor, flipping him over. Emmett sat down onto Jacob's cock and began to ride it.

Jacob's face was surprised, with a mixture of pleasure. He closed his eyes and began to smile; a face of a ultimate climax.

"Oh god, Oh god." Jacob whimpered, "Now!" Jacob screamed as he jolted his eyes open.

Emmett stopped for a moment to feel it inject into his body. He rode him five more times on his sensitive tip, pulling himself off of Jacob. The tree teens panted as they looked at one another. They each smiled, and winked.


End file.
